varslefandomcom-20200215-history
RoWar
RoWar is the award-winning ROBLOX machinima created by StudioARE. It is one of their most popular videos, along with Idiots of StudioARE. Plot RoWar takes place in Robloxia during 2412. A meteor storm was headed toward Robloxia, and 3 Space Cruises were sent up to report on the locations the meteors we going to hit. What they didn't realize was that two of the meteors collided and created a third meteor, directly hitting one of the Space Cruises, B42. Some of the crew managed to get out, but a majority of the ship's personel went down with the ship, which included Are92 , Ravenshield, Jacbob, and Canary4life, the latter two is presumed to have perished during the crash. The ship landed in East Robloxia, now almost utterly desimated from both the meteors and the shockwave caused by the Space Cruise. Once the meteor storm dies down, Are92 and Ravenshield find their way out of the Space Cruise and search for survivors. Production The production of the film started with the announcement of the Action Adventure Movie Contest on June 14, 2008. Once the sets we're built, Are92 started looking in-house for actors on June 17. Unfortunately, filming was plagued with delays, from ROBLOX updates, to not getting enough actors, to Are92 not being on. Some actors even joked about kicking Are92 out of his own movie and making it themselves. Filming took place during June 18 and 22. After editing, RoWar Chapter One was released on June 28 with much fanfare. In total, it took a week to make. With the success of Chapter 1, many fans requested Chapter 2 to be made. In July 6, Are92 announced that he will be making Chapter 2, along with remaking Chapter 1 and creating a RoWar website. Filming for Chapter 2 took place on September 23. Unfortunately, filming was never completed, as Are92 quit ROBLOX sometime in October. Remake Are92 has expressed intrest in redoing Chapter 1, improving on the quality of the film and the storytelling. After his departure from ROBLOX, he tried remaking RoWar as a 3D animation in Blender. However, that project has either been cancelled or put on hold. On August 13, 2011, SharpTH said he would be interested in continuing the series. With Are92's permission, RoWar: Reboot was officially announced on October 27, with production starting sometime in July 2012. Fun Facts • The two dead people after the crash are not Canary4life and Jacbob. They are, respectably, Cyberdonkey and Ratchet500. Both didn't get roles in the first chapter of RoWar, and Are92, being the sort-of nice guy he is, got them cameo roles as dead bodies in the film. • Jacbob didn't die. Although Are92 planned to keep both Canary4life and Jacbob in the film, they didn't show up for filming. According to Are92, Canary4life died during the crash, and Jacbob disappeared, never to be seen again. • Voice acting was a planned idea that never came into fruitation. It was possibly due to deadlines, limitations of the internet at the time, and the fact no one had a mic.